Touchscreen tablet computing devices have large screens facilitating users' browsing web pages, watching movies and the like.
Users commonly hold the touchscreen tablet computing devices in their hands or rest them on desktops or other flat surfaces. However, doing so for watching movies or perform long-hour work oftentimes causes sore hands. Although putting the touchscreen tablet computing device on desktops or other flat surfaces can get rid of the issue of sore hands, the tradeoff is the neck discomfort, such as pain, stiffness and the like, when users need to bow their heads for a long time to watch the screens of the or other flat surfaces. This is especially true when traveling in an airplane where a passenger is required to stay seated for extended periods of time and only has a small folding table to rest the touchscreen tablet computing device on.
Accordingly, there is a need for a touchscreen tablet computing device support that alleviates those disadvantages and can especially be used while traveling in an airplane.